Equestria's darkest days
by robabb33
Summary: This a crossover of a fan universe of fnaf and MLP where someone has built a portal to another world that world is Equestria and there is an adventure out of this world and into another
1. the beginning

**Author's note: This is a story crossover between a fnaf fan universe called 10 nights at fidos and mlp friendship is magic. I only own 10 nights at Fidos please send a cover design on google to robabb33 .nz**

I still remember the day I came to this world… to my Pinkie pie here in Equestria. I will tell you the story. Huh who am I? Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Able. I have sharp teeth and some claws and some horns like a bull. In case you don't know what I am I'm an animatronic, bearer of the element of light. One of the 8 elements of harmony. I know what your thinking. You're thinking "there's only 6 elements of harmony." Well there are 2 secret elements, light and dark. I bear light and my brother Salvage bears dark. Now onto the story.

It all started in Fido Fadhounds bakery. A completely ordinary day like any other. Until I made a portal which was supposed to be a time machine. I made it out of a cake and balloons, because what did you expect, I was just gonna hand over the world to blue guy and pink girl? When I thought it was a total bust a white rabbit came out. I said (in my used to be scratchy voice) "is that the white rabbit? He seems to be late." I was always a bit of a prankster. It ran off into the horror maze where I lived with my brother Salvage. Then the 6 animatronics came out of it. They got scared by my appearance. The eagle said "Don't worry everypony I will handle this monster." She tried to tackle me but I got out of the way then she crashed into the wall. I ran to her and asked, "Are you ok ?" She then asked me, "why would you care you monster?" I said " I might look frightening but I'm not a monster I'm something called an animatronic." Then the cheetah said "what's an animatronic? In Equestria we don't have them" I said, "What are your names?" Then the owl said "I'm Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship. These are my friends Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and seems you Already met Rainbow Dash." I laughed. "you're not the Mane 6." Then Twilight said, "Nopony calls us that." I said "The fandom calls the main characters in MLP that." I said "Though the reason I said that was because you look nothing like them." then they all looked at themselves. Twilight said "Why am I an Owl?" Rainbow said " Why am I an awesome eagle." Rarity said "why am I a peacock, darlings?" Applejack said "why 'm I a horse, I need to get ready for Applebuckin season." Fluttershy whispered "why am I a butterfly?" and last but certainly not least Pinkie said so fast "whyamIacheetah?" I said in my most polite voice "If you are the Mane 6 what brings you here to earth." Then they all said "earth, as in earth pony?" I said "Kinda but what brings you here?" Fluttershy said "Angel went in through the portal and Twilight wanted to go alone but we changed her mind"

I said " Did you just say Angel? That must have been the rabbit I saw come through" Then I heard the stomping from the maze that signified my brother. I heard him call out, "Able why was there a rabbit in the maze that is being rude?" Then he came into the kitchen holding the rabbit. He was tall, the same colour as me, gray that is, and had more of a wolfish quality. He had long fangs and claws on his hands, but at this moment he had them inside his sheathe. He put the rabbit down, and then Fluttershy said "Angel come to mummy." Then the rabbit did, jumping over to Fluttershy. Then I said " Salvage, I think I made a portal to Equestria." Salvage said "oh did you now, let me guess, you used my dark orb to help set the foundation?"

" _Maaaaybe Eeee,_ " I said. "Anyway, want to go through?" "Nahh, I'll stay here. Have fun!"

then I turned it on and went through with them all. There were some weird lights but I was used to them. I always travel in the light. Next thing I know I'm a pony with a light mane(see what i did there but I mean a mane made out of light) and then I realize we are in Equestria. "where are we" I said "In Ponyville" said Pinkie.

"I see that but where" I said. It is a lot more colorful in this world but back to the story another noise came out of the portal I said "That's not good" then my worst enemy's Blue guy and pink girl the Notfas. Pinkie said "Welcome to Ponyville". Then they said "Is there a place where children hang around here" then Pinkie said " At sugar cube corner" then Blue guy said "Where is the quickest way to this 'sugar cube corner'". Then Pinkie said "Around the corner hence the name 'sugar cube corner' wherever you are it's always round the corner". Pink girl said "thanks for the directions uhhhhhh?". "Pinkie pie" said Pinkie obviously.

"Do you know what you just did" I said. "Told some nice ponies where sugar cube corner is?" said Pinkie. "They aren't nice" I said "We need a quicker way to sugar cube corner" Rainbow suggested "maybe I can fly us all there" But when she tried she felt pain "Why am I so sore" she asked. "Maybe because you crashed against the wall of our horror maze" I said and rolled my eyes. "How about I teleport us there" said Twilight, and she did. Then I barricaded all the windows then I said to Applejack "Under any circumstances say nothing okay Applejack." there was no reply "Just nod if you understand alright and shake if you don't." Applejack nodded then 3 foals came out of a room, I recognised them from the show as the CMC (cutie mark crusaders) Applebloom,Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo "who is this ponie with the unusual cutie mark big sis." said Applebloom at this point I hadn't looked at my cutie mark. I assumed mine meant light, but overall meant good, so I said "This cutie marks mean good." Apple Bloom said "I never heard of a pony whose cutie mark is good before." eventually Applejack couldn't hide the truth from her own sister so she said "He isn't from here." then Sweetie Belle said "then where are he from? Canterlot? Manehattan? Baltimare? Where in Equestria are they from." Applejack said "No not from here he is from a different universe and their worst enemies are here to." then I asked Pinkie "is there somewhere 3 foals can hide" then Pinkie said "There is that big cake" then I asked her "Is it hollow?" Pinkie said "of course" then I told the CMC "Get in that cake and don't make a noise" they were scared of my voice then Blue guy and pink girl got there and said "Open up." Pinkie said "Okie dokie lokie." then she did. Blue guy said "Where are the children you promised." then pinkie said "In that cake" Pink girl said "Thanks for the tip." then I killed the lights. I put the little light in the mane 6's eyes so they could see. "What was that for." said Pinkie. "We need to hide the cake. By the way where are mr. and mrs. cake." I said. "They went to Las pegasus for a delivery and I have no idea when they are going to be back as for Pound and Pumpkin. Mr. and Mrs. Cake left them here for me to watch them… hey how did you know about my bosses." I thought for a while then I said "Just a hunch." then Pound and Pumpkin started crying I then put light for them to see and then Pinkie dumped a sack of flour of her head and then got them to go to sleep. Of course I needed to hide them to. Then I went fused Blue guy and Pink girls head and then said "Surrender now or face my singing." Then they said "Ahhh singing. We hate singing."

Then I started singing

" Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice

As the story we knew of sugar and spice.

But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it.

With the help of the magic of the Pegasus Device.

Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy.

Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology

It's easy to misjudge that floating city

With it's alluring decor and social psychology

But with all great things comes a great responsibility

That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability

How, you ask, are they up to the task

To which the answer is in a simple facility.

In the rainbow factory

Where your fears and horrors come true

In the rainbow factory

Where not a single soul gets through

In the rainbow factory

Where your fears and horrors come true.

In the rainbow factory

Where your fears and horrors come true.

In the rainbow factory

Where not a single soul gets through

In the rainbow factory

Where your fears and horrors come true "

While I was singing I also fought in their mind I won't explain the whole fight. That's for another day. I also reign supreme in the mindscape no matter who's mindscape I'm in I have full control in it I had then left their minds and then they fled the scene. Then I said to the mane 6 "I will need to put a scanner on the portal that scans in my world our claws and hooves in this world and what in my world are known as hands." then I did but meanwhile Blue guy and Pink girl built their own portal but it took them not to the portal in Twilight's castle but to the cave of the fallen which is where all defeated villains go "Hello villains of whatever this world is." said pink girl. "This world is known as Equestria but welcome to the cave of the fallen where all defeated villains go like me, Queen chrysalis, a non-physical form of Nightmare moon and over there is Tiriek." said King sombra who tried to take over the crystal empire a 2nd time. Then the guard of the equestrian cave of the fallen, Discord came and said "Time for your gross slop and oh some newcomers well eat up or get nothing." then they used some magic on Discord and escaped, Discord said "That shouldn't be possible I need to warn Fluttershy."

 **Oh no blue guy and pink girl have released some of the worst villains the mane 6 have ever faced. What will happen next ? Find out next time on "Equestria's darkest days" and you might find some things are changeling** **for better or worse. by the way follow this story it is my first story sorry if it isn't any good. The mane 6 and Salvage and Able and their friends are going to have a bad day.**


	2. the meeting

**Authors note: I'm sorry for misspelling words in the previous chapter I guarantee that this won't have any mistakes. If your thinking in the last chapter about rainbow factory "you stole that from wooden toaster" please don't sue me I can't handle going to court again. Again I don't own MLP friendship is magic I only own 10 nights at fidos.**

It was that time of year again hi I'm Salvage

And I'm Able

Salvage

you might remember me from my brother Able's narration a few weeks ago anyways back to the story.

Salvage

"Hurry up Fido." Said my prankster brother. "We need 100 cakes." then fido the brown dog said " What's the occasion, I mean it's not the monthly animatronic meeting cause that's not for another 2 weeks." then able said "I pulled a few strings and brought a few guests and changed it to today" said Able. "Oh no you didn't." I said. "I did." said able

Able

Salvage said "Did you remember to call Popgoes pizza." I then said "Do I have to." To my annoying brother.

Salvage

I heard that.

Able

I'm narrating at the moment. Anyways my brother said "yes you need to." then he did it. A few nights later the mane 6 were right there I talked with Rainbow and rarity " what are you doing Able." said Rainbow dash "Making a cupcake." I said then I got it out "Hey that looks like me." she said "what are you up to darling." said Rarity. "My signature prank: the cannibal cupcake." I said. Then rainbow said "How does it work." I said "Simple I bake a cupcake that looks like someone else then they eat it and then I get someone to ask where the person is then they freak out and say 'I'm a cannibal!' Then I laugh then reveal that they are fine." Then Rainbow and Rarity said in unison "who's this prank gonna be on." then I said "Pinkie Pie, and Rarity can you ask where Rainbow Dash is." Then she said "Sure darling." Then rainbow hid behind a stage. Pinkie then came in then I offered her a cupcake she said "sure." Then she asked "this is delicious what's in it?"

"Rainbows." I told her. Then Rarity came in and ask as her dramatic self "where is Rainbow dash, Pinkie" then Pinkie looked at a cupcake a few times because she hadn't finished it then she said "I'M A CANNIBAL!" Then Rarity and I both laughed then pinkie said "What's so funny?" Then we said "Come out Rainbow." then she did and Pinkie said "that was mean but what was really in it" and I said "Just some naturalish ingredients made by my brother" and she said "How can something be natural and man made at the same time?" And I said "It just is anyway's go backstage something is about to start"then I got the rest of the mane 6 to go back there. Take over brother.

Salvage

Ok. The animatronic meeting was about to started and everyone was there, Fido fadhound the brown dog, Harry the lavender hippo, Frondy the white bear, George the giraffe, Red fido the Original mascot and our little brother and Jack the jaguar then Able was about to start but I told him "Not all the guests are here yet." Then he said "what do you mean Salvage." then one of them appeared it was springtrap and Able said "You invited that thing." then I said "Yeah he is still an animatronic." Then Able said "But he's a killer and he has flesh." Then I said "So did all the animatronics." And Able said "But he still has flesh." And I said "What's your point?" Then Able said "I just hope you didn't invite anyone else" then I said "I did." Then I said to everyone "I invited a few others they are in the horror maze, go find them and try to not leave you to Able." continue Able

Able

Okie dokie lokie. All the animatronics went into the horror maze even me. Then the frights started happening even I got scared and I think I was scared for death. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Anyways I ran out after Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, goldie(that's what I call golden freddy) and Chica. Then I waited for a bit then everyone came out and the winner was Popgoes the weasel then Salvage said "here are the guests I invited" they were Nightmare freddy, Nightmare bonnie, Nightmare chica, Nightmare foxy, Nightmare fredbear and Nightmare. I said "You invited the nightmares?" And salvage said "yeah they are also Animatronics to." then I said "Can we just get on with the song." And he said "Fine."then he got on the stage and said "This month Fido's band will be singing." Then they started singing to all the animatronics

Lets hope this time we can get this band back together again

You join the underground cabaret today

Well hey there tell me your name

You try to run and tell the world but your stranded in a darkened cave

Well Henry we hate you the same

Well listen up my friend there's more than meets the eye

You power up this studio and bring em to life

you play the beat that triggers through the heart or else your life was never more

Don't worry chum It's not the music that dies

now listen up

Our life support machine was brought to life by remarkable hands

Forget about the hell we've seen the time has come to revive our band

So bang the drums to a rhythm captivating the beat

And press the keys on the piano for the ritual please

The songs alive with the night with your help we'll revive

The devil's advocate is staring right through your lies

You're just returning our old strings tonight

I hope you turn on the light now!

Can I get an amen in here? (amen!)

You see the magic of art

It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an amen in here? (amen!)

This magic was fueled by your heart

But the dreams in his eyes were untrue

He had bigger plans for the band

By demand we came back to this darkened cell

You're gonna break us out of this hell!

We've been stars since the rhythm days

But our instruments have all grown tired

And in the end our only dream was to dance

They took the dance away and we got retired

But that was long ago

We have a new change of face

We turned it up a couple notches

With a brand new pace

You think they all just erased us

Betrayed us, enslaved us

But the deed is done

And now we want to get out!

Now listen up!

Ain't it nice to be underground

With a good ol' friend like me (a friend like me, yeah)

So you notice that sign, we ain't lying

But sit down and take a seat (take a seat)

There's an exit for sure

But that's for schmucks

But a little bit of ink

And a couple of bucks

We can reopen the curtains

And show off the strut

But for goodness sake

You gotta just believe!

You're just returning our old strings tonight

I hope you turn on the light now!

Can I get an amen in here? (amen!)

You see the magic of art

It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an amen in here? (amen!)

This magic was fueled by your heart

But the dreams in his eyes were untrue

He had bigger plans for the band

By demand we came back to this darkened cell

You're gonna break us out!

Go to sleep my little sheep

It's time to rest your head

Whether alive or dead

I am the keeper of the key

That will set us all free

I bring the demon back to life

(bring the demon back to life)

There's a song that I sing that shows us the light

Even in the lighter side of hell

We sing with delight

Play the notes that I require

This will please my desires

You have given me the tools

To restart this fire!

There's a twisted fate

That controls us and betrays us

My friends have a death wish

And all of this is him to blame!

Now we've brought him to his knees

Your only hope to escape this

Is to embrace this

We need your help

To keep this demon at bay!

Let's end this today!

"You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry!"

"Will you take their word, or ours?"

"Golly I hope this works!"

"You turned on this machine. Now you have to believe!"

Can I get an amen in here? (can I get an amen?)

You see the magic of art (of art!)

It would tear you apart if you knew!

Can I get an amen in here? (can I get an amen in here?)

This magic was fueled by your heart (your heart!)

But the dreams in his eyes were untrue (they're untrue!)

He had bigger plans for the band

By demand we came back to this world of grey

Welcome to the gospel of dismay!

Welcome to the gospel of dismay!

Able

After the song I pulled a rope and a lot of buckets of ice water fell on everyone but me one even was aimed to fall on salvage but he didn't stand on the red . Then I said "I have an important announcement come out guys." then the mane 6 came out then everyone said "Who are they how come I never saw them before."

Then I said "These are from another dimension."

Then Twilight said "Allow me to introduce myself and my friends, I'm Twilight sparkle princess of friendship, this is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash." Then I said "I made a portal to their world and we need your help to save it from blue guy and pink girl." then I heard Fido say "prove it." Then Pinkie tried by doing her pinkie promise "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Then I said to Fido "We don't have time for this Fido."

Then I asked the mane 6 if they wanted me to tell them their names and they said "Sure." So I did it was from every animatronic place even Popgoes and candys and freddys. "We need to go in the portal." then they asked for proof it exists. Then we went to the kitchen and there it was we put your hand on the scanners and I told the rest of them to. Then I felt a chill up my neck then I said "Either I left the oven on or somethings not right." then I got another chill up my neck. "Definitly trouble" then we went through the portal. The 1st thing they said was "were are my hands, why do I have hooves." except me and salvage. Take over brother.

Salvage

Okay. Freddy was a brown earth pony that wore a top hat a bow tie and had a microphone as a cutie mark, Bonnie was a lavender unicorn that had a red electric guitar as a cutie mark ect with the rest of the fazbear crew. Fido was a lighter brown earth pony that had weird ears and also had a mic as a cutie mark, George was a yellow pegasus and she had a giraffe spot as a cutie mark, Jack was an orange pegasus who had some speed and a dust cloud as a cutie mark and harry was a unicorn with a tooth for a cutie mark. Then I saw in the sky most of the bad guys the a bunch of bad things then Discord came into the centre of ponyville. You can continue Able.

Able

Thanks Salvage. Then Discord asked this "Fluttershy where were you and who are these?" Then Fluttershy said "These are Salvage and Able they are from another dimension." then I said "Nice to meet you discord." Then discord said "What's wrong with your voice here I'll fix it." then he snapped his claw then I said "what did you do." then I realized my voice was normal now. "Anyways Fluttershy why didn't you tell me about this." Discord said. "Sorry Discord, I didn't think of telling you." Then I said "Anyways what in the world is going on here." Then Discord said "Oh, well the defeated villains in the cave of the fallen escaped." Rainbow dash said "Whats the cave of the fallen." Then I said "It's where all defeated villains go not killed or imprisoned even though technically they are imprisoned." Then blue guy said "Hello inhabitants of (what was it again)." then queen chrysalis said "It's equestria." then blue guy said "Equestria, we are blue guy and pink girl and here we have your most dangerous villians but we will make them go away if you give us your children." Then I said to ponyville "No don't listen to them they are lying they want to kill your children." then Pinkie said to me "This might not be the right time Able but that was a good prank." then I somehow blushed when I don't have blood then Pinkie also blushed. Then I said " How does Queen Chrysalis have an army of changelings." then she said "These are a bunch of Drones I control, they are loyal to me and they refused to accept the change." then Pinkie and I laughed and Chrysalis asked "Whats so funny?" and we said "You said "refuse to accept the change"." and she said "so?" then I said "You are changelings. Do I need a better reason." then blue guy and pink girl said "We'll give you 3 days so pick, do you want your world destroyed. But crysalis, you have the go ahead." Then they left the villains to scare the inhabitants and just then Queen Chrysalis realized why Pinkie and I were laughing and she said "No pun intended." then she attacked I said to Freddy "Throw your top hat Freddy." Then it turned into a hat with a sharp brim and Freddy threw it and then Thorax's changelings had then come to the scene to help in the fight. And Chrysalis' changelings had shapeshifted but I had a gift which could tell the true nature of something and attacked one that looked Lyra it said "Real me, real me." Then I said "You can't fool me changeling." then they retreated and the mane 6 and for some reason our cutie marks were glowing so we went to the map and then rainbow said "what? The map must be broken." then Salvage and I touched it and the map got bigger and showed our world. Meanwhile Princess Celestia and Luna were looking at some books and Celestia gasped then said "This changes everything."

 **What changes everything? Looks like you might need to keep in touch with "Equestria's darkest days" to find out. If you don't like Able Pie well (shrug) it's my story and I can ship whoever I want. This story is also not available for work. (** **help me my brother has me imprisoned.** **)**


End file.
